To Keep Her Safe
by Lorii67
Summary: Oliver is a Bratva Captain ... he is given a new woman Felicity ... how will he work round this. Summary sucks just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was sitting on the plane, his own private jet had been taken by his parents for an anniversary away, which left Oliver travelling first class to Russia. His trusting bodyguard, friend and second in command John Diggle sat in the seat in front of him already asleep before the plane had even taken off. Oliver knew his friend didn't want to accompany him, not know that his wife was so close to her due date.

Oliver turned his head and looked over to his opposite where he saw a blonde girl clutching her eyes shut and holding on to the arm rests for dear life. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle as the plane still hadn't taken off. He watched as the young girl was counting backwards out loud and was telling herself all would be ok. Oliver turned away again focused on his soul purpose for visiting Russia, before he could begin to think of his meeting to Russia her heard the girl opposite him say she really needed to get off the plane.

Oliver's face hardened and he clenched his fist, if this girl started demanding to get off the plane then it would delay his schedule. It was bad enough he couldn't take the Queen's jet and had to fly on a plane with others now a young girl scared of planes was jeopardising everything.

Oliver leaned over "hey" he whispered and watched as the blonde girl turned to face him. He had been angry and irritated and knew he was going to go off at her but when she turned and faced him he noticed just how beautiful she was. He noticed the genuine fear in her blue eyes, quite similar to his, he noticed small freckles on her nose.

"Yes" she answered nervously snapping him back to reality.

"Don't get off the plane I have important business I can't be late to" he said sternly.

The girl raised her eyebrow, "oh sorry mister wouldn't want that, well guess what I don't want to have a heart attack, why did I think this was a good idea" she said to herself.

Oliver remained frozen, his whole people had known he was, who his parents were, their involvement in the Bratva, even when he was little and went to school nobody was ever rude to him or tried anything. They had known he was and had respected him, but he couldn't help but like the feistiness that the blonde was showing.

"Everything alright Mr Queen" Oliver's bodyguard John Diggle asked.

"Queen" the blonde spat out in shock "omg, sorry didn't notice you there Mr Queen please don't fire me" she laughed awkwardly

"Fire you?" Oliver repeated in confusion.

"Right ... Stupid of course he does t know you Felicity" she talked to herself again and once Oliver cleared his throat Felicity gazed upon him. "Right small world and all I work in the IT department at QC" she plastered a fake tight smile.

"Well Felicity in the IT department I have an important meeting ... It will help if you count" Oliver suggested with a shrug when Diggle glared at him.

"Felicity is this your first time on a plane?" Diggle asked receiving his response from a nod. "Ok think of it as a roller coaster if you get past the take-off you will fine, deep breaths and there should be a brown paper bag if you need it" Diggle told her.

"Thanks" Felicity smiled as the plane begun to take off. Felicity closed her eyes tightly and held onto her seat for dear life. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her start to count out loud. He looked over and could see she was in the beginning stages of having a panic attack.

Oliver huffed and did something that surprised even him, he reached over and took hold of her hand surprising her. Felicity gasped and looked at him, Oliver nodded slowly and started to show her how to breathe, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance and told her to follow his breathing. After a couple of minutes her breathing had gone back to normal but Oliver still held on, after a while the plane's seatbelt sign went off and Oliver finally let go of her hand.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked over at Oliver immediately missing the warmth of his hand in hers. Unbeknown to Felicity Oliver was missing the warmth as well. "Well that was embarrassing" she snorted causing Oliver to raise his eyebrow in amusement. "Thank you" she said genuinely.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the journey talking, Felicity talked about QC and that she graduated from MIT. Oliver had enjoyed talking to Felicity, he found a different version of himself when he was around her. He was much lighter, he had shown a genuineness about himself that he had thought no longer existed since he had joined the family business at the age of 15. He hadn't laughed so hard in a long time, he admired her beauty, confidence, feistiness and above all her charm. Felicity was the type of person who could warm their selves into anybody's heart no matter the person. Neither had slept on the flight but neither cared they talked endlessly and Oliver couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her about absolutely anything. He was surprised that he had revealed more to this tiny blonde who oddly worked for his family company than he had to anyone else. Oliver could feel himself blushing a couple of times when Diggle had turned around and looked at him bizarrely.<p>

At the end of the flight and when the plane was about to land Oliver didn't hesitate for a moment, he leaned over and grabbed Felicity's hand, to which she was unbelievably grateful for.

As they exited the plane they stood in line together to get their passports checked. After the past that Oliver turned to Felicity.

"I hope you find your father" Oliver said, she had revealed the reason why she was in Russia.

"Thank you, I hope your meeting goes well" she smiled at him. As she turned pulling her suitcase along Diggle laughed.

"You not going to ask her to meet up when you get back? Man what are the chances that she works at QC I have never seen you so free as when you are with her" Oliver looks at Diggle staring at him.

"Laurel and I will get back together" he nodded.

"Of course you are when will you get it, you two are toxic for each other all you do is cheat all she does is shout but that blonde there" Diggle pointed but Oliver ignored him and turned the other direction and started walking towards the car that was waiting to pick him up. Sure he and Laurel we're horrible for each other but all he had known was Laurel for the last 10 years, it was familiar and safe, besides Felicity was amazing but she had no idea the kind of man he was.

* * *

><p>When Oliver arrived to his Bratva meeting he busted wanted to get it over and done with. He hated the meetings that were held in Russia. The meetings consisted of alcohol, women, money and fights. He was there to discuss shipping from Russia to starling in terms of drugs and weapons. As a captain he was always welcomed by a woman. Oliver knew the majority of the women didn't want to be there and had been kidnapped. Without others knowing he sometimes found a way to free them, at times if he did free a woman they would come back, they usually had nowhere to go. Some of the women enjoyed being there, linked to only one member of the Captains someone to take care of them, feed them, and clothe them. He wasn't going to lie he had slept with many women, especially women provided by the Bratva but it was only women who wanted to. If he was given a woman who was terrified and didn't want to he never went there.<p>

It was mandatory, expected as a Bratva captain to have a woman of the captain was yet to get married. After his meeting with the other Bratva Captain Oliver took a very model like brunette back to his room, the girl was not drugged she very much wanted him and after the week he had, his thousandth breakup with Laurel he too wanted her.

A couple of days past, Oliver and Diggle worked through the logistics of the docks and who could be trusted to oversee things. Oliver was sitting in one of the lounges with a glass of whiskey a red head kept looking his way, eyeing him.

"Mr Queen" he was interrupted with his eye sex with the redhead.

"Yes" Oliver looked at the older woman. He knew who she was, she oversaw the women, she trained them how to please a man, and she was responsible for setting up the demands of the Bratva captains. If they wanted a specific type of woman she ensured they got them. Sometimes the women she found turned out to be perfect and most of the Captains ended up marrying the woman.

"Dimitri has sent me with a little gift for you, it will waiting in your room, and she is quite lovely, new addition Captain untouched but very willing" the older woman smiled at him.

Oliver nodded, he could not refuse a gift from the Captain here in Moscow, and between you and him he loved the idea of having a woman first before all the other men who worked for the Bratva got their claws into her.

* * *

><p>Oliver walked into his room excited to see his present. He saw the back of the woman she was wearing a silk see through nighty, she had long blonde hair which hung behind her back. There was music playing softly and she was swaying her hips. Oliver felt aroused immediately he admired her long legs and the way her hips swayed.<p>

Oliver walked towards her and put his hands on her hips and moved with her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and planted kisses up and down. His hands feel from her hips and took hold of her breasts giving them a tight squeeze. Oliver's hands then slide down her abdomen and to her thigh, he ran his rough hands along her soft skin moving the nighty higher and higher. He then turned her around eager to see her beautiful face. The girl turned and wrapped her arms around his neck her head rolled back.

Oliver noticed something familiar about the girl he quickly took hold of her chin and tugged it so her face was finally meeting his.

Felicity.

How was this possible, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she still kept moving her hips to the music. Oliver took hold of her face and got her to open her eyes. She was as high as a kite. Oliver swallowed deeply, anger over took him, how was she here, why was she here, she had been drugged. He lifted her bridal style and placed her on his bed despite her protests. He turned off the music and retrieved special herbs he had picked up on his travels giving them to her to work the effects of the drugs.

* * *

><p>Oliver leaves his room and finds Diggle waiting down the corridor he gestures for Diggle to come to him. Oliver pulls Diggle into his room and points towards the bed where a sleeping blonde laid.<p>

"Is that ... What the hell?" Diggle shouts.

"Watch her I need to have a chat with someone about this" Oliver growls.

Oliver marched over to the old woman who had told him about Felicity. "Do you like your gift Captain?" She asked her dark black hair pinned at the top of her hair contrasted with her light eyes.

"Where did you get her from, she's American" he tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Picked her up with some other girls was asking for it was lurking in streets she shouldn't be" she smiled wickedly. "I can always arrange another girl if she is not of your choosing" she offered.

Oliver knew as a new girl it would be much more difficult for him to get her the hell out of here. "She's perfect but as she has yet to be with anyone I want he he gazed at the woman. "For the remainder of my time I only want her" Oliver stalked closer to the woman trying to intimidate her. "She will not be shared with anyone else understood" he growled.

"Yes" the woman whispered in fear.

* * *

><p>Once Oliver got back to the room he found that Felicity had woken and Diggle had given her one of his hoodies which she clutched on for dear life. She looked terrified and Oliver wished for nothing more than to get rid of those sad scared eyes. He wanted to see the woman he met on the plane. She didn't meet his eyes but he knew she knew of his presence. Oliver nodded and indicated to Diggle to leave.<p>

"Hey" he whispered. Her lip trembled, "listen about all of this ..."

"Mr. Diggle explained everything" she dared meet his eyes, he was a member of the Bratva, in the Russian mob and she had just been made his prostitute.

"Get up" Oliver said, after everything the woman in black hair had told her Felicity stood up immediately. She didn't meet his eyes terrified of what he would do.

"Please let me go" she said in between sobs.

Oliver released a breathe he wished he could but he couldn't. "I can't do that Felicity I'm sorry" Felicity leaned back against the wall her body shaking in fear. "I'm sorry" he said as he finally reached her and leaned his head back to the crook of her neck and started to suck, leaving marks in its wake.

Felicity cried and closed her eyes why had he un-drugged her to do this. "Please" she said in a broken whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I don't leave a mark they will know" he brushed her hair behind her ear, "I promise I will not hurt you nor will anyone here, I'll find a way to get you out of here" he said with such determination and genuineness that it took away some of Felicity's fears. She found herself nodding, trusting him. She blinked a couple of times as she turned her head allow Oliver to finish what he started.

Oliver planted a few more marks on her legs and collarbone and afterwards gave her a pair of his sweatpants and told her to sleep in the bed. He himself had slept on the sofa thinking of ways to get her out of this hell whole.

In the morning there was a knock at the door and Oliver knew it was the woman with the black hair. He woke Felicity up and she quickly took of the sweat pants. Oliver opened the door as Felicity remained in bed. The woman with black hair smiled "I hope you enjoyed your evening Captain".

"I did now remember what we talked about yesterday" Oliver said in a dangerous tone. Felicity got up and before she could leave Oliver placed another kiss on her neck for effect.

He watched as Felicity left with the woman and how men who stood in the corridors whistled their approval. He had to do whatever it took to get her out of this place.

* * *

><p><strong>New story: I know I should concentrate on the ones I've got can't help it when there is something going in my head I have to do it. Hope you enjoy leave me a review. I have many ideas for this story and I'm really excited to get it started. Of Course Oliver being Bratva and all we will have a very angry dark Oliver who will show some of that to Felicity. Hope you enjoy <strong>** Title isn't great if you have any suggestions let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was up the whole night thinking of what had happened the night before. The girl he had met on the plane the same girl who worked for his family's company had been kidnapped by the Bratva, she was here. He couldn't wrap his head around it, he had known all the women here were innocent and most of them did not have a choice in being here but it was different with Felicity this time round. This time round he felt because he knew her on some level meaning it was personal this time round.

He finally left his room he hadn't come up with a way of getting her out of here it wasn't as easy as the other women he had set free, he knew because she was American there was a bigger appeal which meant she was guarded at all times. Oliver walked through halls of the Bratva's Captain's house in search of the black haired woman who he learned from Diggle was called the witch.

* * *

><p>He finally found the room that he had been looking for however before he could knock he was stalled by one of the Captain's second in command who gestured for him to join him for breakfast. Oliver turned and smiled and followed the man through to the room. Inside the dining area the most trusted and high ranking men of the Bratva sat with their guards and men standing watch. Oliver took a seat and patted one of the other captain's back. The room was filled with laughter from the men as everyone dug in to their feast of a breakfast. As Oliver looked round at where to begin to eat he noticed the familiar blonde head. He shot up and looked straight in her direction, she stood in the kitchen plating some of the food. She was dressed in a very skimpy outfit which hugged her curves and showed off her long legs. Oliver held his breath as she turned and walked towards the table placing some of the plates down. She did not make eye contact with him but focused on the task at hand.<p>

He could see his markings on her and noticed her trembling hands. As she placed another plate down one of the men second in command smacked her ass much to Oliver's annoyance. He watched her flinch and quickly head to the kitchen with the last remaining plates. As Felicity placed one of the plates down she accidentally knocked over some orange juice which spilled onto the lap of the Captain who held his operations in China. The man growled and turned back handing her, everyone stopped as they heard the full force of the slap. The slap had Felicity's head turning to the side in pain and her legs gave way and she fell to the floor holding her cheek.

Oliver clenched his fists under the table unable to do anything. He saw red and wished nothing more than to snap the man's neck. He watched Felicity get up and retreat out of the room and all of a sudden Oliver lost his appetite. After a few moments he excused himself and went to search for her.

"In the basement" Diggle said as he folded his arms. "What are you doing man, you know that I don't wish any harm on her but you are playing a dangerous game"

"Move Diggle" he growled staring the man down. Walking down the stairs of the basement he heard voices or sounds that more sounded like moaning. He moved faster and saw one of the men of the Captain's with his hands all over Felicity. She was crying and trying to fight him off but the man was having none of it.

Oliver took out his pocket knife and moved towards the man pulling him back by his hair and he ran the knife along his throat.

Felicity gasped and looked in horror as her attacker fell to his knees gasping until he took his last breathe and bled out right in front of her. She looked up at Oliver trembling.

"Are you …" he moved closer to place his hand on her elbow but she moved back in fear. "…Alright? I'm not going to hurt you" he stepped closer again as she moved back.

"Let me go then" she begged.

"Can't do that …" he was about to say just not yet when the Captain and couple of his men came down after hearing the commotion followed closely by Diggle.

"Что это?" the Captain asked. "Well?" he asked this time in English.

"I told the witch that this one was mine then I come here to him all over her" Oliver said shielding Felicity slightly.

"You kill my man to protect this whore" The Captain yelled.

"She is new … I asked for her to be mine during my stay I do not like to share … I'm sure you understand" Oliver smirked.

The Captain smiled but Oliver was still not out of it, "looked like your whore was enjoying the attention from my man" he said raising his eyebrow. Oliver knew what he was doing, the Captain was testing him, the Captain had been aware before that some of his men were lenient to the women.

Oliver turned to face Felicity hating what he was about to do, he blinked a couple of times trying to convey how sorry he was for what he was about to do. "Is that true whore did you enjoy it?" he asked. Felicity looked at him in fear her lip stuttering. Oliver closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again he had to be the very thing he hated, the monster he was.

"Wha …" Oliver wrapped his hand around her throat and put pressure on her neck slightly. Felicity began to panic and huff for air. Tears streamed down her face terrified of what he was about to do.

"Did I say you can talk?" Felicity shook her head as Oliver released her, she laid her hands over her bruised neck.

The Captain laughed and his men joined in as he turned to leave gesturing for one of his men to clear up the dead body.

"Felicity" Oliver said in a sad tone as he moved to console her. She rushed past him and ran up the stairs.

"Oliver man you did the right thing" Diggle told him patting him on the back.

"How Diggle … how I … hurt her … this is so messed up I need to get her out of here" he rubbed his face.

* * *

><p>Later on that night just as he requested for Felicity to be his there was a knock at his door. Felicity entered and he immediately noticed the bruises round her neck, the bruises he had caused he had never laid a hand on a woman before. He was disgusted in himself for what he did to her. He then noticed the bruise on her cheek from the slap and then he noticed that she was wearing a silk robe. She did not meet his eyes nor did he say anything, she undid her robe and let it drop revealing a green matching set, it was lace and she wore it with stockings. She swallowed and walked up to him unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

As much he enjoyed the feel of her he gripped her wrist freezing her in place. "Felicity"

"I was told to come in here and show you a good time now please …"

"No" he shook his head, "I am so sorry I hurt you" he whispered letting go of her wrists. Felicity picked up her robe and put it back on.

"Fine I will just tell the witch and she will just give me to another" she said causing Oliver to quickly stop her by wrapping his arm round her waist lifting her from the ground and pulling her towards the bed.

"Let me go" she yelped.

"No" he put her on the bed and she started to try and fight him he took hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. She cried in frustration and tried to kick him but she pinned himself between her legs. "Hey … hey" he yelled. "If I didn't do that not only would I be dead but you would be to, I would never hurt you … I am working on trying to find a way out of here for you I promise" he searched her eyes which refused to meet his.

"Hey … I swear it … I will get you out here … that is why I asked for you to be mine …" he let go of her hands and removed himself from her.

Felicity leaned back against the headboard and looked at him finally. "I just … want to go home" she whispered. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and dried her tears.

"I know … I want that too" he stood up, grabbing his grey track suit bottoms and then grabbed one of his tops which had long sleeves and was blue. He handed them to her and turned around giving her privacy.

Felicity quickly changed gratefully, Oliver was then by her side again with cream in his hands. "Trust me" it was more of a question that asking her to. When she nodded he gently applied some the cream onto her neck and some on her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes from his touch.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Oliver nodded. "Sleep I will wake you before the witch arrives to take you back to your room, I will let everyone know that you're mine … if anybody tries anything you come find me ok"

Felicity nodded as she pulled the covers and snuggled in closing her eyes. Oliver stood and walked over the couch and sunk down closing his eyes also he was tired and didn't know what the next few days would bring. All he knew was that he needed to protect her and ensure she got out of this. But if today was anything he needed to protect her from himself the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity's father left her and her pregnant mother when Felicity had just turned 7. She didn't know why he had left and was told on numerous occasions by her mother that it had nothing to do with her, she was not to blame. After Felicity and her mother welcomed their brother Roy they couldn't be happier through the years they had become the three musketeers. They looked out for each other and loved each other. Roy was Felicity's best friend they did everything together and were inseparable.

A year ago unfortunately her brother Roy was diagnosed with kidney failure. He had been on dialysis for over a year, Felicity hated seeing her brother restricted to a chair for a few hours a day as he took the drip. She hated to see how weak and sick it made him. Roy had never been the type of person who sat around for too long, Roy believed in justice and doing the right thing even though he himself didn't do the right thing when it came to ensuring others did. He was a bit of a daredevil, he would go out looking for trouble, looking for someone to save, protect, she was always afraid every time he went out but she was proud none the less.

That was why Felicity was in Russian, she had gone looking for her father, the only man who could be a match for Roy to help Roy. She knew that when she tracked him down that she needed to speak to him face to face and try his hardest to convince him to help Roy even if he was a hopeless father.

One her second day in Moscow Felicity had gone looking for him in the dark ends of Moscow where it was said only the Mafia lived but she didn't care, Felicity was on a mission, and she needed to find her father.

As she had wondered the streets of the Red Light district of Moscow. She had passed women who looked at her like she was crazy dressed in skimpy short, tight dresses. She was on a mission her Intel told her that her father was here and she needed to find him. She had been completely oblivious that someone had been following him as Felicity walked down a street she felt something come round her mouth not giving her a chance to even scream or shout in help as darkness descended on her.

* * *

><p>It had become a routine the next couple of days Felicity would come at night, Oliver would hand her his clothes so she could sleep in them as she always turned up in sexy lingerie. They hadn't said a word to each other Oliver was still beating himself up from hurting her still seeing his hands around her throat. He was however thankful that everyone had taken it seriously when he said that she was his and only his. Felicity knocked on the door like she always did and Oliver went to answer. There stood Felicity she looked different tonight her hair had been pinned to the side and curls framed her face. She was wearing a black lace nighty which hugged her proportions. He swallowed like he did every time she showed up at his door. He gestured for her to enter and she did wrapping her hands around her waist silent as always.<p>

"You doing ok?" he asked as he handed her his tracksuit bottoms and his shirt. Turning around Felicity quickly changed into them.

"When can you get me out here?" she spoke causing Oliver to close his eyes in frustration.

"I'm working on it"

"I really need to get out of here …"

"I know … it's not easy Felicity … but I am trying I will …"

"Oliver I …" she bit her lip considering whether or not to tell him. "Can I phone someone please?" she asked hopefully.

"What … erm … I" he looked at her considering it.

"Please" she pleaded with him. Oliver pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "I can't leave you to it …" he meant it as he couldn't have her tell whoever it was on the phone anything about where she was as it would not only make things worse for her but him too.

Felicity nodded and took the phone quickly dialling the numbers after a few moments someone answered. "Mom?" Felicity started to cry. "Yes I'm fine I'm sorry I …" she looked at Oliver, "Someone stole my bag and it took me a while to get some money together and get a phone … yes I'm fine … how is Roy? … I … mom I didn't find him and I need you to tell Roy to hang in there … no I can't talk to him … I … I'm trying ok … I can't talk much longer just I love you and you tell Roy that I love him too" she hung up and her hand trembled as she handed the phone back to Oliver. She started to cry and covered her mouth trying to hide and swallow the sobs that were threatening to escape.

Oliver watched helplessly he wanted so badly to free her, she had a family a life and he wanted for her to go back to it.

"Sorry" she whispered as she dried her eyes.

"No I'm sorry I wish it wasn't like this" he watched as she crawled into bed leaning back against the headboard. "Who's Roy?" he asked.

"My brother … he needs a new kidney and …"

"That's why you're looking for your dad" he finished her sentence. He puffed a deep breath and sat on the other side of the bed rubbing the back of his head. "I am going to do try and find a way out of here as quickly as I can … so you can get back to your brother" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Thank you … If you weren't here I … thank you Oliver" she brushed her hair behind her ear "Oliver Queen part of the Bratva sitting her talking to a whore" she laughed.

Oliver quickly cupped her cheek "You're not a whore, what I said and what I did I am so sorry but that was for both our benefit, my father was part of the Bratva it was passed down to me it's not a life I would have chosen but I can't walk away"

Felicity nodded slowly in shock of his hand on her cheek, she fought the urge to lean into his touch. "Sleep" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Felicity nodded and then slid down and went under the covers closing her eyes. Oliver remained seated thinking of all the ways he could get her out. He came up with none apart from one. He needed to make her his wife that was the only way. But he knew if he was to make her his wife he would be tied down to her forever Bratva law stated that he could not divorce unless his woman died. Only was to save Felicity was to marry her, could he do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter whilst on the train going home from work. Thank you for all the reviews hope you like.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings the room that she had been sent to for the past few days hit her, reminded her that she was a prisoner. Felicity looked over to where Oliver sat on the couch on his laptop. She took in a deep breath and knew it was time for her to get up and go back to the witch. Felicity got up catching Oliver's eye as she took hold of her nighty that she had on the night before and headed to the bathroom. Once she came back out Oliver was waiting for her taking in a deep breath.

"Hey" he said nervously.

"Hi" she said coldly and Oliver couldn't help but look at her in her nightly the way her it curved her breasts and how sheer and how visible it made her breasts. Felicity must have noticed where his eyes laid and quickly stiffened folding her arms.

"Sorry … I wasn't …" he collected himself.

"Have you thought anymore about letting me?" she asked testing her luck.

"It's not that easy but I have an idea … marriage …"

"Marriage? What? No … I …" that completely flustered Felicity who was left speechless. She had so much more to say until there was a knock on the door.

Oliver pulled Felicity into his side and opened the door revealing the witch.

"Good morning Captain" the witch smiled.

"Good morning" he said as he planted a kiss on Felicity's neck letting his lips rest there for a few moments before letting her go.

* * *

><p>Felicity had wanted to stay she had so many questions to ask him, marriage and this point she didn't care but she just needed to find a way to get out of there.<p>

Felicity sat in the dark room in the basement counting money that the Bratva was storing in the facility they were in. Felicity was left alone with an older woman who looked like she had been there for a while. Felicity being Felicity couldn't keep her mouth shut and curiosity got the better of her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Many years child" she said with a sad smile as she put elastic bands over the cash.

"Never left?"

"Never" she repeated her accent really strong.

"Is there a way to get out of here?" Felicity questioned.

"Not that I know child"

"What about marriage?"

"If you marry you can only marry a high ranking man if you marry you will be with that man forever, if you marry you will need to be the wife the brotherhood sees fit"

"How do you mean?" Felicity sat back and watched the woman.

"You will need to be a perfect wife attend all brotherhood functions, bare children, girls who will be arranged to marry another Bratva captains child before they are even born" the woman got up and put away some of the money and then walked back. "You will be with that man for the rest of your life, you may do things you do not want to or you will be asked to do something you do not wish but you will have too, you will never be free" the woman said.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked into the kitchen as she helped prepare dinner with some of the other girls. What the old lady had told her rang in her ears Oliver said the only way to get her out of here was through marriage however if she choose to marry him she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life. Felicity gasped in shock when she felt a pair of hands on her hips she had been claimed by Oliver yet here someone stood trying it again.<p>

"It's me" Oliver whispered in her ear and for whatever reason she relaxed. "I just wanted to see if you are alright?" he said.

Felicity turned and looked up at him getting lost in his blue eyes "Yes" she whispered and stiffened once men started entering the kitchen and headed towards the dining table.

Oliver watched their eyes as they locked onto them and if his plan was to work he needed everyone to buy into the idea that he was falling for her and she wasn't just some whore to him. Oliver pulled her flush into his chest and started to tickle her much to her surprise.

Felicity was shocked at first but she was a very ticklish person. She immediately started to giggle and try and fight him off. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her off her feet slightly as Felicity instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck. Once the men cleared Oliver lowered Felicity back onto the ground.

"I'll see you soon" he said brushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

Felicity bit her lip and watched Oliver leave she was left confused by what he did but everything the old woman had said kept relaying in her head. As she served dinner she quickly excused herself to the bathroom she had gotten a lay of the land and knew where the exit was. She didn't hold back as she jogged to leave.

* * *

><p>Felicity spotted the door which led to the outside and she quickly made a run for it. Once outside she saw the many men that patrolled the area and she tried to be as quiet and as hidden as she possibly could. Felicity could help but notice that she kept going back in circles as she tried avoiding the guards.<p>

Back inside the men that sat round the table dinner was cut short as the witch came in screaming in Russian that one of the girls had gone missing. Felicity. Oliver tensed right away panic stricken and over taking his body he met Diggle's eyes and his bodyguard and best friend quickly got to work to go and find her. Oliver got up as did the rest of the men going to find her. Oliver sneaked out of the back door avoiding the looks from the men. How could she be so stupid he had told her that he was getting her out? Not only was she risking herself but was putting him in danger too, his family everyone he loved. Oliver's panic quickly turned to anger, anger not only for putting them all on the firing line but anger because he knew what they would do to her if they found her. Felicity had been kidnapped in his opinion was made to be a woman of the house meaning her appeal was for the high ranking men, she was to sort the money prepare their meals. She had it better than the girls who were kept drugged up and made to sleep with all kinds of men.

Once outside Oliver looked round trying to find her in all the commotion, quickly spotting her blonde hair he looked round and made a run for it in her direction.

As Felicity made an effort to run towards the gate a hand came over her mouth silencing her scream. As she tried to fight her captor she heard someone "shh" her in her ear and she quickly knew it was Oliver. When he released his hand from her mouth Felicity turned to meet him.

"What the hell …"

"I'm almost there just let me go Oliver please" she begged.

Oliver looked at her frightened figure and closed his eyes going back to that dark place in his head, the person he sometimes needed to be to ensure the safety and survival of not only him but his family.

He gripped her arms and pushed her into the wall, "Do you know what you have done? They will have my head, my parents, and my sisters all because you ran" he growled.

Felicity blinked several times, Oliver pinning her to a wall was not hurting her but the thought of being the cause of death to his family pulled at her heart strings especially when she thought to Roy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Oliver's expression quickly softened when he saw the sincerity on her face.

* * *

><p>He took her by the hand and made sure she lead her back without anyone seeing them. Oliver led her back to his bedroom, "Take off your clothes" he ordered. "Trust me" he said.<p>

As Felicity began to strip Oliver quickly put on one of his dress shirts on her and did up some of her buttons, he then quickly ordered her to put on his socks bringing them up as high as possible. Felicity was getting the idea of where he was going with this. All of a sudden his door was flung open and Felicity gasped.

The Bratva captain looked between them and he and Oliver started to talk in Russian. The man left and Oliver turned to face Felicity.

"Don't ever do that again ok" he growled to which she merely nodded.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you came back here to wait for me after dinner" he released a breath as he started to take off his tie.

Felicity hung her head low so much for her great escape so much for trying to free herself. She looked at Oliver and now she was faced with a dilemma not only was she trying to save her family but somehow in the process she had to save Oliver's family. She looked at Oliver who had his back to her and she knew that if the offer of marriage was the only way to get her out of there then she had to take it, it was a sacrifice she needed to make to ensure she helped her brother Roy and that no harm came to Oliver's family.

"Oliver" she called, "If marriage is the only way then yes or I do or whatever it is … I don't have much time with Roy" she sniffled.

Oliver turned around and saw her crying figure. He was going to go to the Captain and he would be marrying Felicity Smoak.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Oliver told the rest of his associates and the other Bratva Captains about his intentions of marrying Felicity and taking her back to the States with him the men couldn't be more pleased that he was finally settling down. Being a man in the Bratva and having wife was another story, it meant respect and the knowledge that heirs to their organisations would be soon unfolding. Since Oliver told the Bratva Captain who was in charge in Russia the man agreed that she was a good fit she was American, pretty and no one apart from Oliver had touched her which meant something. From that moment Felicity had been practically handed to Oliver. She was now with him all the time and she lived in his room with him. She no longer had to wear those skimpy outfits unless she wanted too. She no longer had to cook and clean and pour men drinks who would grope and stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

Felicity sat on the bed in her now room which was Oliver's three days into being made Oliver's. She wore his tracksuit bottoms and shirt like she had done every night for the past 2 weeks since she had been taken and given to Oliver. Two days ago she had seen Oliver at his worst and possibly the first time she had been scared of him. He came into their room with blood on his hands and had clearly gone ten rounds with someone not just from the blood on his hands but his bruises. Felicity never having been one for blood, the sigh of it making her squeamish was ordered by Oliver to stitch him up. She had been really adamant and told him that she couldn't, didn't know how to stitch him up. He had yelled at her in Russian and told her to clean his wounds. Oliver had been trembling she had never seen him so vulnerable before and before she could patch him up noises from outside their room filled the corridors.

Running outside Oliver had heard what seemed to be an infiltration of some sort he had told Felicity to stay in the room but once he saw men with guns he had taken her and they ran for their lives. She had never been more scared than she was in that moment. Being stopped by what seemed like Chinese people Felicity had watched Oliver take them down singlehandedly but had also watched him brutally kill all the men. It was different to say the least seeing movies of these kind of things then actually watching it happen before your eyes. Movies didn't like with the amount of blood that was shed from the human body when pierced. Frozen in place and not being able to take her eyes of what was left of the bodies Oliver had viciously shaken her to snap her out of whatever frozen spot she was in.

After they cleared up the mess Oliver had promised that they would be going home soon and for that she could not wait. Oliver had been distant and jumpy since everything had happened and she was too afraid to ask him when they were planning on going home.

Oliver walked into their room and saw her lying in bed a Russian magazine open flicking through the pages it was about 5 in the day and she hadn't made an effort to make herself presentable despite Oliver having purchased her expensive clothes, trousers, jeans, shirts and much classier dresses but right now she wore the same bottoms and shirt he had given to her from that very first night.

"You might want to get dressed we have dinner at the Captain's house with his wife" Oliver says causing Felicity to look in his direction seeing him pull something out of his pocket. "This will be your engagement ring while we are here, we will marry in a couple of days and then head home where we will need to have an engagement party and actual wedding there to keep up appearances there" Oliver says taking her hand on putting the ring on her finger.

Felicity swallows "A couple of days and we can go?" is all she can say despite the amount of questions and unsaid words left.

"Yes now please get dressed something …nice" Oliver says and he watches as she nods and gets up heading towards the bathroom before Oliver launches at her pinning her to the wall. Felicity flutters her eyes.

"Wha…."

"You get be this jumpy and tense when I touch you we … we have to show them that this is real and you get flinch every time I touch you"

"I won't but you have just pinned me to a wall" she mutters and she could have sworn she saw Oliver's lips quirk in a smile.

Showering and getting ready in the bathroom Felicity comes out 40 minutes later her hair down bushy with slight waves wearing a fitted red dress knee length with beautiful gold shoes to match her gold hair. Oliver swallows he had known she was a pretty girl but now she was extremely beautiful.

"This ok?" she asks.

"More than ok" he says, "you look beautiful" he whispers barely enough for her to hear but he can see the small blush that it gives her and can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>They drove in silence and this was the first time Felicity had left the building they were in the drive was short it was from building across a lawn or field Felicity presumed where many men with guns stood stationed to an immaculate looking mansion. Oliver went round and opened the door once they reached the front of the mansion. Felicity came out and took a few moments to breathe in the fresh air windows did no justice she didn't get enough fresh air and she was enjoying it. Oliver watched and felt guilty immediately that something as precious and free as fresh air being outside hadn't been allowed for her. A man opened the door who Felicity knew could only be a butler from the way he was dressed. Oliver had his hand resting on the on Felicity's lower back as he guided her inside.<p>

Once inside Felicity took in all the antiques and how beautiful the place was as man who Felicity knew as the Captain walked in with who she could only assume his wife as they came in holding hands. His wife was beautiful much older than Felicity but so was the Captain.

"Hello" the man said choosing to speak English for Felicity's benefit despite his strong accent.

"Dimitri" Oliver says shaking his hand and then going in for a hug. Dimitri looks at Felicity up and down and smiles pecking her on the cheek. "Beautiful wife you have here Oliver" he smiles as Oliver pecks his wife on the cheek. "She is" Oliver replies brushing his lips over Felicity's temple.

Taking a seat at the table Felicity puts one leg onto of the other as Dimitri and Oliver discuss business. Felicity faces Dimitri's wife and makes small talk with the woman and tries not flinch when Oliver's hand rests on her lap his fingers looking for something but she continues to keep her posture and talk to the Captain's wife. After a few short moments Oliver lifts her dress slightly and can feel Felicity tensing. He then slides his hand between her folded legs just under her knee and rubs slow circles on her leg. Felicity relaxes thanking the lord that he didn't try anything nor was it the time or place but she also knew that regardless of this being the Bratva household and Oliver is her kind of husband if he did try anything she would have put a stop to it no matter what.

After a few drinks and dinner Felicity was slowly easing into the façade that they were putting on she was weirdly enjoying herself and she had it down to being locked up and away from humanity. She enjoyed the little touches she shared with Oliver the little pecks he gave her here and there.

Dimitri and his wife excused themselves after dinner so they could go and tuck their children in and Felicity listened astonished that it sounded so normal them putting their children down. "You ok?" Oliver asks when they are left alone.

"Yes" she nodded. Oliver can feel the slight tinkle of the alcohol pumping through his veins he tried not to drink too much knowing the Captain always found a way to get him drunk. Without realising Oliver leans in and captures Felicity's lips. At first Felicity is taken aback and she pulls back looking at him whose eyes have darkened. Felicity swallows as she sees him move in closer again to kiss her and Felicity can see a shadow at the side of eye and she knew that she had to do it for show. Felicity allowed Oliver to kiss her opening her mouth granting him access as he brushes his tongue with hers. Oliver rests his hands on her exposed knees parting her legs as Felicity fights to not flinch nor move away from his touch. Oliver pulls Felicity into his lap and she wraps her arms around him stroking the ends of his hair as Oliver moves his hands from her knees to her hips cupping her breast and then her face.

Dimitri walks in and Felicity had never felt more relieved when Oliver pulled away. "Dimitri" Oliver smiles as the man gives him a knowing nod.

* * *

><p>Saying their goodbyes Oliver's driver drives them back to the warehouse and neither of them say anything during the short drive back to the warehouse they were staying at. Reaching their room in silence Felicity picks up her pyjamas getting and heading into the bathroom to change. Washing her face from all the make-up and to clear her head Felicity walks back into the room where Oliver is sitting on the bed still in his suit not saying anything.<p>

"Thank you for coming" Oliver says resting his elbows on his knees.

"You're welcome … now that … it's over when can we …" she clicks her fingers as she is nervous.

"The day after tomorrow we will need to get married tomorrow" he says looking over at her.

"You don't want to" she whispers looking down at her feet Oliver stands wanting to approach her. "It will mean you're stuck with me" she shrugs now looking up at the ceiling.

"I am sorry this happened to you" is all he can muster to say.

"You can … not marry me … I'll understand … just you need to pass on a message to my brother and …"

"Felicity" he cups her elbow. "I never said I didn't want to and there is no chance in hell that I am leaving you here"

"But … I never asked do you not have someone … someone you love would really want to marry … I … being your wife is … I will have to be a Bratva wife I don't know what is expected of me"

"There is no one" he says remembering Laurel Lance who he broke up with a few months ago because he cheated on her with her sister. "What is expected is … for you to be loyal to me, to attend functions and events that other wives will attend and to … give me children"

"Children" she whispers.

"Yes and for you to be faithful" he says looking away.

"Unlike you" she says and immediately regrets it. "I didn't mean that … you can do whatever you want with whomever you want and I will fulfil my wifely duties just I want to get home to my brother I don't know if he is ok … I …"

"We will after tomorrow" Oliver says as Felicity nods and jumps into bed.

Oliver takes his place on the sofa like he does every night respecting boundaries with her. He didn't know but since the plane journey he had been drawn to her the alcohol today had only given him the confidence and strength to kiss her. He had wanted to so many times and when she mentioned tonight about being faithful he didn't know why but he didn't want to go and sleep with women he wanted her and that scared him. That kiss tonight was all he could think about and he didn't even know Dimitri was there until he pulled away and spotted him. He laid on the sofa grateful that it was comfortable and big enough to fit him thinking whether or not Felicity knew that he really wanted to kiss her or whether she thought it was only because Dmitri was there. He looked up and could see she had her eyes closed but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks and he hated the situation that they were in. He hated that he couldn't just get her on a plane home and she can go and live her life however it is she wanted. He thought about what she said and she was right they would be tied to each other forever not only was her life about to belong to his but his was to belong to her. It was expected of them to have children and he didn't even know how it would go about discussing making children.

* * *

><p>The following morning Felicity had dressed in a floor length dress which happened to be white, it was form fitted and opened in the back. One of the women brought it in for her and when she wore it she didn't know what to feel she had her make-up and hair done and she looked gorgeous even if she did say so she but she never pictured this. She never pictured her wedding to be like this to a man she didn't know, didn't love, she pictured Roy walking her down the aisle her mother standing near the altar but she was doing this alone. Oliver had told her it was an informal wedding the Bratva Captain his wife and other members of the brotherhood. He had told her they would need to have a proper wedding when they get back to Starling. At this point she didn't care she just wanted to get home to Roy to find out if he was ok and still alive.<p>

Felicity walked into the room where she could see a priest which clearly looked like he was a member of the Bratva. The Captain his wife and some other members of the Bratva. She saw Oliver standing at the end of the altar dressed in a tux and she licked her lips getting ready to walk down the aisle. Reaching Oliver, Felicity looked at him nervous and she tried so hard not to let it show in front of everyone.

"You look beautiful" Oliver says his breathe getting caught seeing how beautiful she looked. He was nervous and he knew this was the easy part saying a few words signing a piece of paper. The hard part of all of it would be the real wedding back home and making people believe that they were in love and were serious about it each.

Oliver and Felicity shared their vows in Russian and everyone laughed at Felicity trying to say them but Oliver kept squeezing her hands in reassurance and urging her on. When they were presented as husband and wife Oliver kissed her lips and the two smiled at each other.

Once they got back to their room Oliver watched as Felicity tried to undo the button of the back of the dress and couldn't reach it. Oliver went round and moved her hands and watched her shiver and could see the tiny hairs on her back stand up. Oliver undid the button and then let go as she went into the bathroom. They hadn't talked since the vow exchange and Oliver was beginning to feel nervous and worried about what was to come.

Felicity came out moments later dressed in a black cut out dress. "No need" he says yet again being lost for words with how beautiful she looked.

"What?" she says confused.

"Party is not happening"

"Why not?"

"We're leaving tonight the Queen jet is here pack and let's go" he says and can see for the first time her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Oliver watched her quickly pack faster than he had ever seen anyone pack and was afraid of what was to come when they got to Starling.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen Jet touched down in Starling City Airport Felicity had slept for the majority of the plane ride, her nervousness of being back, being Oliver's wife had completely diminished any fear of flying she had. She and Oliver hadn't spoken since boarding the plane and she was grateful for it as it allowed her time to think and collect her thoughts. Touching down on the ground she felt that pang in her chest, the unknown, what was life going to be like she would well is married to Oliver freaking Queen. Felicity pushed all those thoughts far away, right now all she cared about was going to the hospital to see her brother.

Felicity followed Oliver to where a Bentley Car was waiting for them, the driver held the door open for them and Felicity slid in letting her head rest against the tinted windows. They drove in silence, looking out of the window Felicity recognised the direction they were headed, towards the Manor. She closed her eyes trying to get her emotions in check she was so nervous and scared of what was to come.

"You ok?" Oliver spoke for the first time since they had boarded the plane in Russia, Felicity faced him and merely nodded. Oliver licked his lips "I will introduce you to my parents and little sister, they will be told that we are already married but for my image here we will announce our engagement and get marries here soon" he explains.

"Ok" Felicity whispers seeing the gates open as they drove closer to the manor. "Oliver" she says turning to face him before having to get out of the car and be somebody else than who she was. He smiled sadly ushering her to ask her question. "When … when can I go see my mom and brother?" she asks nervously playing with her fingers.

"Soon" is all he can say because honestly he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Can …" she says as the driver opens the door, as Oliver was about to get out he turns to face her. "Can I at least see them before we announce our engagement to the world … they haven't heard from me since that night … I …" she shakes her and fights back tears.

"Of course" Oliver says placing a hand on her knee and getting out holding his hand out for her to take. Taking his hand Felicity stepped out and her eyes widened taking in the manor, photos had really not done the place justice.

Oliver opened the front door and steps were heard where a young girl with brown wavy hair threw her arms around Oliver's neck. "Ollie you're back". Oliver hugged who Felicity presumed to be his sister tightly.

"Hi" he said pulling back and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Who's this?" Thea asks acknowledging Felicity.

Oliver puts his hand on Felicity's back bringing her closer, "Thea meet Felicity" he smiles.

"Hi Felicity" Thea smiles raising her eyebrows giving her brother the all too knowing look.

"Oliver son" Robert Queen comes in with his wife Moira in tow. Oliver hugs his father and mother. Moira Queen embraces her son but cannot keep her eyes of Felicity. She knew her son had many female acquaintances but he never brought them home. Not even his only long term relationship with Laurel Lance had the woman ever been round to the manor, despite Moira invited her to dinner many times before. The only times they had seen Laurel was if they went to dinner's or there were galas and she was present.

"And who is this young … girl" Moira says looking at her son.

Oliver closes his eyes at his mother's harsh tone "This is Felicity" he holds out his hand for her to take and Moira immediately saw the rings around their fingers and stiffened. "My wife" he says smiling meeting shocked faces.

"Hi" Felicity says not knowing whether she needed to talk or not in that situation. Felicity looked at Oliver's family and saw faces of horror, shock and disgust.

"Oliver can I talk to you" Roberts says gritting his teeth as Moira follows them into the studio.

Thea remains behind for a moment looking over at Felicity, "Erm… this is much unexpected I hope we can get to know each other Felicity" Thea says turning on her heels and heading to the study.

Felicity smiles probably for the first time in a long time at the little Queen but she knew it wouldn't last once Oliver explained why they had gotten married. Felicity sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours Oliver and his parents finally left the study and Felicity quickly stood up. She saw the angry looks on all of their faces. She saw the dirty looks Moira Queen was giving her no doubt thinking of her as some whore. Oliver takes her hand and quickly leads her upstairs away from his parents prying eyes.<p>

"You ok?" she asks needing him to tell her something.

"Yes" he nods taking a seat on his bed running his hand in his hair.

"Let me guess they didn't take it well when you told them you married a kidnapped turned into a prostitute girl" she laughed and Oliver glared at her and she quickly stopped.

"They don't know, I never told them that part … yes some men marry in the Bratva, daughters and some will marry other women … whores" he whispers the last part "but I told them … Dimitri suggested you as he knew your father, Dimitri will have no problem telling my parents this as well" he says.

"What?" she says confused, "hang on … I don't understand"

"I don't want them to know even though it wasn't your fault Felicity I don't want my family or anyone to know … call you a whore" he says sternly. Felicity blinks a few times and nods, she doesn't really know why she nodded, and she didn't know if it was in appreciation that they didn't know the true story. Or because when it came to Oliver she felt the need to oblige to be the image of a good wife.

"Give it a few days and we will announce our engagement" he says getting up and heading to bathroom. Felicity takes a seat on the couch and closes her eyes for the love of god what had her life become she thought to herself.

"Erm Oliver" she calls, "If engagement is in a few days when can I go see my brother?" she asks.

Oliver opens the door and looks at her and she can see something in his eyes which looks like regret. "After the engagement, we will announce the engagement in house to friends and family, you will go see yours and then we will announce it to the world"

"What?" she screeches. "No I … can't wait I don't even know if my brother is still alive please" she pleads with him.

"Felicity" he says and she knows right away that there was no arguing or trying to change his mind on this as she heard it in his voice. Oliver hates having to do that but he couldn't risk her going out and anyone noticing her before the announcement. He sees the tears that spill from her eyes as she retreats back to the couch taking of her shoes and snuggling into a cocoon. Oliver rests his head on the wall angry and himself silently slamming his head against the wall several times.

* * *

><p>Oliver changes into casual wear and can tell that Felicity hasn't fallen asleep from her uneven breathing. Oliver knows she is pretending to be asleep to avoid talking to him so he goes to her and tries to lift her to take her to the bed but she pushes him away. "Please take the bed" he says.<p>

"It's your bed I'm fine here" she turns so she is facing the back of the couch.

Oliver leaves her alone it is about 6pm and he heads to have dinner with his family, he didn't want to wake her he knew she was jetlag and didn't think it was best for her tired self to take on his family just yet.

After dinner and another argument with his parents Oliver went to bed early, he too was jetlagged and tired. Coming into his room he found Felicity fast asleep on the couch deciding not to move her and risk waking her he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

Felicity's eyes opened she had planned it in her head, she wanted to wait for the right moment. She listened carefully until she was sure that Oliver was definitely asleep. Felicity got up picked up her sneakers and tiptoed out of the room. Felicity tiptoed down the stairs and out of the house quickly making a run for it. When Oliver was having dinner Felicity had gone through his wallet and took some money out. Running faster than she thought possible she finally made it to a road and she started to walk hoping for a cab to drive past. After what seemed like endless cars and no cabs Felicity finally spotted a yellow cab. Hailing it she heads towards the hospital.

Once there Felicity runs towards Roy's room flinging the door open. She gasps and falls to her knees when she sees it's empty. The room is dark and the bed is made and Felicity breaks down. She pulls her knees to her chest and rocks back and forth at her loss. Felicity stands wanting to get out of there not caring where she goes, she just needed to get out. Felicity turns on her heels and runs straight into something hard.

Felicity is steadied by strong arms and she sees Oliver glaring at her burning holes into her skin. Felicity pulls out of his embrace and backs away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Oliver says shutting the door behind him.

"Stay away from me, I don't care if you kill me just … he is gone" she cries backing away.

Oliver's posture lightens "Hey he is fine I had them give him his own room on the private floor upstairs" Felicity stops crying and searches his eyes to tell whether he really is telling the truth.

"Come on" he says taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Oliver opens the door to Roy's room once the nurse had shown them where it was. Generally speaking visiting hours were over but Oliver was able to persuade the nurse to let them go in. Felicity stepped in and saw Roy attached to his drip fast asleep. Felicity notices her mother fast asleep in the seat next to him holding his hand. Felicity walks round and caresses his cheek planting a kiss on his forehead.

Roy shifts and opens his eyes seeing his sister. "Flick" he says trying to sit up.

"Hey shh ok, go back to sleep" she says sadly.

"Where have you been … we thought … we called the police and the ambassador in Russia we thought …" Roy said letting go of his mother's hand and pulling his sister in for a hug which she gladly accepts.

Felicity's mother Donna stirs from hearing the voices and wakes up to find her daughter there. "Felicity" she says running round the bed and throwing her arms around her daughter. "Oh sweetie where on earth have you been, are you alright, I thought … we thought … missed you so much, I love you" she kisses Felicity several times on the cheek.

"I'm ok mom, I love you too both of you" she looks at Roy.

Donna pulls back and sees Oliver standing by the door. "Oh hello" she says looking at Felicity questioning her who the man is.

"Mom this is Oliver … Queen" she says.

"Oh my, hello Mr Queen" Donna says.

"Hello Mrs Smoak" Oliver nods.

"Oh its actually Ms Harper, never married my babies daddy" she smiles and Felicity rolls her eyes. "Erm so what are you doing here Mr Queen"

Oliver regrets the words that are about to leave his mouth but to avoid any further confusion or risks of things getting out he has to tell them the truth. "Well me and Felicity are married" he says as Roy and Donna both start laughing. Donna looks at Felicity and notices the ring on her finger and immediately stops laughing.

"Flick?" she questions and Roy looks at his mother's gaze and notices the rings.

"I … can we talk" Felicity says.

"Let me get this straight you leave to Russia we think you have murdered, dead, raped and you have gone and gotten married … when you went to look for Sebastian" Donna shouts. "We have been waiting and waiting and it didn't matter that we hadn't heard that you found him but we were so scared" Donna begins to shake. "But you got yourself married, didn't you care …"

"Mom of course I did"

"No, no Felicity never call me that again get out" Donna yells and Oliver can hear nurse's approaches.

"Felicity" Roy says and she can see the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Please just let me explain" Felicity's breathe hitches. The nurses come in asking what all the commotion is about and Felicity watches as her mother tells them to get Felicity and Oliver out of there. Felicity tries to protest but can see the hurt in her families eyes.

* * *

><p>Once they are outside the hospital Felicity is still in shock of what happened. "Felicity" Oliver begins.<p>

"Don't" she holds her finger up at him. "Don't you couldn't just let me go in there alone, given me some time, how dare you" she shouts.

"You left the house after I told you we needed to wait" he yells back.

"I am not a prisoner or am I because if I am then …"

"Then what"

"Please just let me go" she begs.

"Felicity" he says softly reaching her and cupping her face brushing away her tears. "I … I know you don't like this, there was no other way to get you out there, this isn't just about you, if they find out this is fake, that we ended things they will kill us both" Oliver explains.

"They will come after your family and mine, Felicity I am looking out for them"

Felicity nods, she knows all of this but it still doesn't make it easy. "I know Oliver I know, I just … I'm not my own person anymore, I don't make any decisions for myself, it's my life it should be my choice". Oliver walks her back until her knees meet the bonnet of the car, he lifts her up and seats her the bonnet standing over her.

"I know and I am so sorry, honestly this is the last thing I want for you … but once we make an announcement it should be easier" he says.

"How?"

"Felicity once people know we are engaged then you can go back to work at QC, you can see your family, I am not going to stop you from having a life, I am not going to keep you locked up in the mansion".

"Promise" she whispers.

"I promise" he whispers back his face inches from hers, his lips twitching to kiss her.

"Oliver" she closes her eyes licking her lips and pulling back.

"Your mom and brother will come round" Oliver puts his hands in his pockets looking at her.

"Can I tell them at least the truth, they will not believe the whole father Dimitri thing"

Oliver thinks about what she says "I … ok" he has taken so much away from her he needed to compromise on this, "Tell them but you have to swear them to secrecy Felicity".

"I will" she smiles and Oliver sees the way her face brightens up immediately, grateful that he gave her something to smile about. "So what now" she moves from side to side and Oliver can't help but laugh.

"We go home, come back in the morning and you talk to your family" he says.

"Ok" she jumps down and goes round into the car. Oliver joins her and they drive home.

* * *

><p>The following morning Felicity arrives at the hospital and sees her family explaining to them everything that had happened. "So" Felicity says.<p>

"I am calling the police" Donna says.

"No you can't mom please, you don't understand the Bratva is everywhere even police and mom if they find out what happened we will all be at risk even the Queens"

"Sweetheart he … he has taken your life and he now dictates it"

"Mom I'm married but Oliver has said he won't stop me from living my life I will just … need to be with him, faithful and all that and give him children"

"Sweety you don't love him"

"Mom … maybe I will some day in the future especially if I am baring his children … mom please he … he did save me mom I could have been a … and had men …" she stops and closes her eyes hoping she has said enough to her mother to convince her otherwise.

"Ok, I will drop it for now but if Oliver Queen so much as raises a hand to you … Bratva or no Bratva he is a dead man" Donna says kissing her daughter.

"I would never" A voice says. Oliver enters the room to find his wife and his mother-in-law talking.

"You better not"

"Felicity has told you the lie I have told my parents?" Oliver questions.

"Yes, I will go with it" Donna says.

"Good where is Roy?"

"Doctors are looking him over" Felicity smiles sadly looking away.

Donna leaves the room to answer the phone leaving Oliver and Felicity alone again. "You might love me someday" he smirks.

"Oh don't flatter yourself" she laughs.

"Seriously" he looks at her wanting her to tell him the truth.

"Well you know … maybe … if I have children … we have children" her mouth continues moving but it doesn't say anything.

Oliver grins and kisses her cheek then whispering in her ear "I might love you too" he says and Felicity feels a heat at the pit of her stomach butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Felicity closes her eyes and nods, damn the man he had a way of making her feel a certain way and the majority of the time she nodded so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here's the next chapter I'm not really proud of it but hopefully by the next chapter I might feel some inspiration. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity is flicking through a magazine as she waits for Roy to come back from his check-up. Oliver is sitting next to her texting away, she had told him to go home but he had given her the look, the look which said he was not going anywhere. She knew that he clearly had other things to do but he could not risk leaving her alone, they had yet to announce their engagement and could not risk people seeing them.

Felicity begins to shift and fidget in her seat trying to undo a knot in her neck. She kept rubbing her neck and turning her neck to try and click her it, but is clearly not getting anywhere. Oliver stops texting as he feels Felicity fidgeting next to him. He puts his phone away in his pocket, turning to face Felicity and can see the pout on her face as she tries to click her neck. "Having trouble" he laughs.

"Yeah, it kind of hurts" she mutters now trying to use two hands to massage her neck. Oliver smiles and turns her round, Felicity yelps causing Oliver to chuckle. He brings his hands to her neck and begins to rub. Felicity leans into his touch and bites her lip, trying really hard not to moan at the pleasure.

"You're really tense" Oliver says trying to work a knot which clearly does not want to untangle. Oliver now gets up, getting frustrated by the knot. He continues to rub and run his fingers through her neck, Oliver smirks when Felicity begins to moan. "Good" he whispers in her ear.

"Hmmm" is all she can muster to say. After a few more minutes Donna walks back into the room seeing her now newly son-in-law massaging her daughter's neck.

"Roy is being sent back to his room" she says causing Oliver to step away from Felicity and Felicity to stand up and look at her mother, a little flustered.

"I'm going to go and erm see him, explain everything" Felicity says practically sprinting out of the room, leaving Moira with Oliver.

"So Mr Queen" Donna begins taking a seat and gesturing for him to take a seat too. Oliver licks his lips and then takes a seat couple of chairs away from her. Oliver waits patiently for Donna to say something; however she just stares at him which makes him a little uneasy.

"Mrs Smoak" he smiles.

"Actually it's Ms Smoak, never married Felicity's father" she says folding her legs. "Listen Mr Queen, my daughter told me everything and I am so grateful that you saved my baby and brought her home to me" Donna brushes her hair behind her ear.

"I am extremely happy that she is safe, well as safe as someone can be when they are married to the mob" Donna laughs, intertwining her fingers together, something Oliver knew Felicity did.

"There was no other way" Oliver nods plastering on his fake playboy smile.

"Like I said to my baby I don't care who you are, if you hurt her so help you god".

"I won't"

"I am not a fool Mr Queen, I may not be as smart as my baby, I didn't even graduate high school, but I know what the mob is like" she raises her eyebrows.

"I doubt movies explain it" Oliver chuckles.

"Before we moved here, we lived in Las Vegas, where my babies were born, we moved here because Felicity got a job at QC" she explains. "I used to work in casinos and we used to have mobsters" she uses air quotes, "come out all the time".

"No offence Ms Smoak …"

"I dated a man in the mob before, well he was married so I guess that made me his mistress" she said shaking her head. "He was a ruthless man; he used to beat his wife …"

"I will never lay a hand on Felicity" Oliver immediately corrects her, yes he had strangled her but that was about survival. If he hadn't of done that they would have punished her; killed her for trying to escape.

"I am not saying you will, but this man was completely oblivious to what his men used to do to his wife" Donna's eyes widen hinted at what she meant.

"I will not say that, it does not happen, I know it happens but it will never happen to Felicity, no man will ever lay a hand on her, nor will I ever hand her over to someone" he says adamantly.

"Well you better not or so …"

"Ms Smoak, I would never and if I wanted to I would have let it happen back in Russia, she would still be there" Oliver now says with a stern strong voice.

Donna wants to say more but she can tell that Oliver seems a little frustrated and angry so she decides to drop it. "Well maybe you should take Felicity home, our home so she can collect her stuff if she will be living with you" and with that Donna stands up and leaves the room.

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief when Donna leaves, the woman was really intense and he knew by looking at her, that if ever hurt Felicity then Donna Smoak would make him pay. Of course physically she was no match against him but he knew that she could do some serious harm somehow.

* * *

><p>After half an hour passed Felicity walked through the door, "Hey, Roy is asleep now so we can leave" she says in quite tone.<p>

Oliver nods and then takes her by the elbow leading her outside. They get into Oliver's car, "so shall we go to yours, collect your things" he says.

Felicity immediately tenses, "I have my luggage and you brought me a few things so I don't really need anything" she quickly says.

"Felicity, your mom suggested it and I'm sure it's more than clothes you would want to bring back to the Manor with you".

Felicity knows she is not going to win this, "Ok" she whispers as she punches in her address into his sat nav, not bothering to give him directions. Oliver immediately notices the address she has put it, the Glades. He doesn't say anything as he sees her turn and face the window, clearly upset and a little ashamed about where she lives.

Once they reach Felicity's place, Oliver looks round, the neighbourhood is probably one of the worst in the Glades, as Felicity gets out of the car and heads to her house, Oliver can only see a wall which has a door. Once inside he looks round, it is extremely small, he sees only one bed and wonders how the three of them sleep here.

"Let me guess, you're wondering how the three of us sleep in here" she says as she begins to pack a bag. "The sofa is a pull out bed" she clenches her lips together.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, how, your salary at QC should be able to afford you a nice small apartment in Starling" he says picking up a picture of Felicity and Roy when they were little.

"We had a nice townhouse, but with Roy being in hospital, there are so many hospital bills it was either pay rent at a nice house or, live here and focus on paying those bills" Felicity takes out her laptop which she hides under the bed and puts it in a bag. "I never wanted Roy at Glades Memorial, not to say that their services or doctors are rubbish or anything, because they are talented and … but I wanted him at Starling" she intertwines her fingers and raises her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>They arrive back at the Manor and Felicity begins to unpack her things where Oliver shows her too. Felicity feels a little uneasy about putting her clothes next to his; it makes her feel like they are an actual couple. It makes it all seem so domestic, so real, yet she has to shake her head and tells herself that all of it is fake, well for the time being. She remembers what was said last night about them falling in love with each other and it gives her small hope that the rest of her life might not actually suck.<p>

Felicity finished unpacking, coming out of the walk in closet, she notices Oliver is sitting on the bed staring at her. "What?" She says.

"Nothing" Oliver smirks. "Just very domestic, all of this" he holds his hands up showing off the room.

"Yeah it is" Felicity smiles sitting on the couch again, trying to find a comfortable spot. Oliver chuckles as she wiggles her butt, trying to get comfortable.

"Felicity, get in the bed" he says.

"With you in it?"

"We're married" he laughs.

"Yes, but we ... In the same bed, married couple, real married couples get kinky and I don't think we are anywhere near being kinky ... I mean unless you want to ... Get kinky" she babbled.

"No I don't want to get kinky" Oliver laughs his lips twitching in yet another grin.

"Right!"

"It's a big bed, you get your side, I get mine" Oliver says patting the bed.

Felicity jumps in and quickly finds heaven; she had never felt anything so soft in her life. Oliver turns the light off and gets comfortable. "So ... I mean ... Will we ever get to you know ... Kinky" Felicity says clapping her hand round her mouth immediately, not believing that she said that out loud.

Oliver turns to his side and faces Felicity; even in the dark he can see that she has turned bright red. "Yes" he says, so sure of himself. He kisses her cheek. "Goodnight Felicity"

"Goodnight Oliver" she manages to say, turning round so she is longer facing him.

* * *

><p>The following morning they go down to have breakfast and the whole Queen family is sitting round the table. Felicity automatically freezes Oliver gestures for her to follow but she just shakes her head. He then takes her hand and the two walk in deeper into the dining room.<p>

"Good morning sweetheart" Moira says putting her tea cup down. Moira takes in Felicity's appearance and scrunches her lips up. "We will need to go shopping Felicia" she says.

"Actually it's Felicity" Felicity corrects her as Oliver pulls her chair out.

"Right well if you are to pass as a Queen, you will need to look the part" Moira says through clenched teeth. Felicity can tell that she does not particularly like her. Felicity just nods and then leans over to grab some buttered toast. Moira is quick to respond and slaps her hand.

"Mother" Oliver yells. Robert merely looks back at his paper already frustrated at the ridiculousness.

"If you are to pass as a Queen you will need to look the part" Moira says again passing Felicity a bowl of fruit.

"Felicity you do not ..." Oliver begins to say.

Felicity shakes her head, "its fine I like ... Berries" she says as she plops them in her mouth.

Oliver glares at his mother for the rest of the meal; he cannot believe what she just did and really wants to have it out with her. Once they finish Oliver pulls Felicity to the side to check if she is alright.

"I'm fine Oliver, when I was locked up in Russia" she whispers "I am pretty sure I went down a dress size what's one more"

"You're perfectly fine, my mother will always find some way to nip pick at something, if she says anything else let me know alright" Felicity nods and looks away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I have to go to work, go shopping with my mom and Thea enjoy yourself and I'll see you soon" he says placing a kiss on her forehead.

Felicity's mouth is left with an 'o' shape and Oliver quirks his eyebrow up confused about the look on her face. "I have work too, as in the IT department" she clicks her fingers anxiously.

"After we announce our engagement here in Starling then you can go back to work" Oliver explains.

Felicity wants to tell him no, she wants to go back now but she knows he is right, she just nods her head.

* * *

><p>After a long day of shopping and having Moira Queen constantly tell her whether or not she looked good in an outfit had tired Felicity out. She just wanted a long hot shower and to sleep. During the shopping trip she had gotten to know Thea better and the two got on really well, she enjoyed the moments it was just them two. They joked around and commented on the other rich members of Starling in the stores but every time Moira joined them, they always fell silent as Moira's lurking eyes watched them.<p>

Felicity lay down on the bed and closed her eyes she was knackered. And that was how Oliver came home to find her, back on the bed, her feet dangling almost touching the floor. Oliver smiled at the sight; he could tell that she was completely out of it, tired; he had heard from Thea as well that his mother had dragged her from store to store and he knew how exhausting that could be.

Oliver took off her shoes and carefully picked her up and placed her onto her side of the bed. Felicity turned and babbled something under her breathe, something along the lines of stupid shops, stupid dresses which made him chuckle. Oliver got changed into his pyjamas and got into bed; Felicity turned and draped her arm around his waist. Oliver smiles and brushes her hair out of her face as she snuggles closer to him dropping her head on his chest. When he had first suggested marriage he knew he would regret it, it would mean being stuck to this woman for the rest of his life but now this blonde beauty was someone who was worming her way into his heart. Felicity was unexpected, he had never met anyone like her, even before everything in Russia happened she had broken his walls, made him feel something he had never experienced before, she had challenged him and was the first person in his life that had argued with him.

He smiled remembering that day on the plane, how they spent the whole journey talking, he smiled never had he talked to a girl that long for before. He had enjoyed her company, he had never just talked to a girl before gotten to know them but she did that to him and she was different. He could actually picture a life with her and a part of him could not wait.

* * *

><p>The day of the engagement rolled on, Felicity was nervous, she looked at herself in the mirror as the hair stylist the Queens had booked worked on her hair. Thea sat next to her getting her hair done as well. Felicity was nervous, she was nervous because it wasn't just her and Oliver and the rest of the Queens but all the Bratva members, all of QC's board members and some of their investors and employees. Felicity worried that she would trip or say something embarrassing in front of all those people or that she did something to embarrass Oliver.<p>

"You think too much" Thea said looking at Felicity from the side as best she could without tilting her head and messing up her hair.

"I'm scared" Felicity admitted.

"Hey don't be, you and Oliver are already married, there is nothing to worry about, plus I will be there every step of the way" Thea smiles taking Felicity's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

When Felicity's hair was done she went downstairs as Raisa had called her down, there she saw her mother and brother.

"Roy what are you doing out of hospital" Felicity says in a panic tone, seeing her brother standing in front of her in a suit.

"I know that this isn't exactly real but you and Oliver will be getting married and I wanted to be here for my sister" Roy smiles.

"But …"

"The hospital gave Roy a few hours off as long as he goes back" Donna answers the question on Felicity's mind. "You look beautiful baby" she says cooing at Felicity's cheeks and pressing a kiss on her lips.

Felicity smiles and nods her head, some of her fear already disappearing now that she had her family there for support. Felicity inhales deeply, "I'm really glad you're here" she whispers trying to hold back tears.

"Oh baby" Donna says as both Donna and Roy lean into hug her.

"I still don't understand the hospital letting you go" Felicity says as she adjusts Roy's tie, he was never one who liked suits and she didn't even know where he got this one from.

"Well if a billionaire pays all your bills in one go, I'm sure the least they can allow is me getting a few hours out of that place" Roy laughs.

"What?" that startles Felicity leaving her confused.

"Oliver, he paid all my bills and he got our townhouse back, we moved in … well mum moved back in" Roy explains.

Felicity knocks on Oliver's door, she was told she was not allowed to see him until the engagement and Oliver had taken residence in a room on the other side of the manor.

"Come in" Oliver calls out and his eyes widen when he sees Felicity. "You can't be here" he growls.

"I know, I'm sorry but … you paid Roy's hospital bills and you got our townhouse back" she states rather than questions.

"Yes"

"Yes, that's all you can say"

"Felicity we are married and we are to be married, your family believe it or not is my family and I will not have my family living in the Glades" he states.

Felicity's mouth forms another 'o' shape and is left speechless. Oliver cups her face. "Go back to your room and I will see you in a bit Mrs Queen" he breathes as pecks her lips.

Felicity bites her lip after Oliver pulls away, she could feel something deep in the core of her stomach, something building. Every time Oliver touched her or kissed her, or held her like he had done for the past two nights, a storm of butterflies filed her stomach and she lost all the power to think when she was around him.

Oliver smirks as he sees her tremble and lost for words as she turns around and begins to walk slowly towards the door. Oliver can't help himself as he pulls her by the waist slamming her back to his front.

"Oliver" she whispers leaning her head back.

Oliver buries his face in her neck and kisses her neck softly causing her to moan. "I'll see you soon" he whispers and lets her go. Felicity does not turn around to look at him she is as red as a tomato and does not want to embarrass herself. Walking out of the door Oliver laughs when he hears her mutter 'like I can wait that long'. Closing the door behind her and hearing Oliver laugh Felicity freezes.

"I said that out loud didn't I" she says from outside the door.

"Yes" Oliver answers walking closer to the door and placing his hand on it.

"Oliver"

"Yes"

"I'm nervous and scared"

"So am I, but if it gets too much and your scared you look at me and only focus on me ok"

Felicity smiles. "Oliver"

"Yes"

Felicity places her hand on the door and unbeknownst to the both the door is the only barrier between their palms touching. "Thank you".

* * *

><p>Downstairs Roy is snooping in the kitchen and cannot help himself with eating the snacks that had been placed on the counters ready for the event tonight.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Thea Queen says walking into the kitchen finding a man who looks uncomfortable in a suit.

"Sorry I was just …" Roy was pointing towards the platters.

"Stealing" Thea says.

"I wasn't stealing, besides it's my sister's engagement I'm sure I can have some bitters before the party begins" Roy says looking at Thea up and down.

"You're Roy, Felicity's brother she has told me a lot about you" Thea smiles, Felicity's description of her brother had not really done the boy any justice, he was cute.

"Well she never mentioned you" Roy laughs.

"Oh" Thea looks away disappointed.

"I'm kidding, she did your Oliver's little sister" Roy says taking another snack off the platter.

Thea smiles and takes a snack and puts it in her mouth. Roy looks at her and smiles, "Queen B" he says.

"Well Queen B can also steal food before the party" Thea says taking another snack.

Roy smirks, he and Thea take some snacks and place them on a plate leaving the kitchen and heading outside. Thea had completely been lost in Roy, she found him ridiculously good looking and she couldn't wait to get to know him.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, Donna was being shown around by a very uptight Moira Queen the woman had been thankful that Donna came in dressed appropriately in a designer dress and talked respectfully to the guests.<p>

Felicity and Oliver sat at their table, Oliver placed kisses on her cheek and whispered in her eyes words of reassurance and tried to loosen her up by telling her some really bad jokes about their guests. Felicity leaned into Oliver as he placed kisses on her exposed shoulder; he had been mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in a tight red dress.

"Not so scary huh?" he whispers against her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing you are responsible for my mother's dress and brother's suit" she turned her face their noses touching.

"Maybe" he grins.

"Thank you" she whispers looking down at his lips. Oliver captures her lips and this time he lets his lips linger on hers. Pulling back he brushes loose strands behind her ear and kisses her jaw.

The party was coming to an end, Robert Queen had made the announcement of their engagement, everyone had raised their glasses and Oliver and Felicity kissed yet again. Felicity and Oliver mingled with their guests and Oliver's guests had been extremely shocked that Oliver Queen had been able to bag himself a genius. Oliver smiled as she took people by surprise and the look on people's faces when they found out she was not just some dumb blonde who wanted him for his money.

"I'm going to go to the lady's room" Felicity says as she lets go of Oliver's hand after their dance and heads towards the bathroom.

Felicity walks towards the bathroom on the ground floor and runs straight into something hard. Hands steady her and when Felicity looks up she sees a large man, dark features and an eye patch.

"Sorry" Felicity says trying really hard not to stare at the eye patch.

"No, my apologises I wasn't watching where I was going, Felicity I believe, congratulations of your engagement" the man says.

"Thank you" Felicity says.

"Oliver Queen is one lucky man"

Felicity smiles again and waits patiently for him to move so she can get to the bathroom, she notices that he won't move and she didn't want to be rude. "So, how do you know Oliver?" she asks.

"We go way back, we are great friends, friends from the past, I came out of the shadow when I heard of this engagement" the man says with an evil grin on his face.

Felicity feels a little uneasy around him and just wants to leave.

"Felicity please pass on my regards to Oliver, I have to leave but please tell him Slade Wilson is back, out of the shadow and he cannot wait to take his shadow away from him" Slade Wilson says not making any sense to Felicity what so ever.

"I …" Felicity watches as the large bulk of a man turns around and walks away.

Back at the table Oliver kisses her temple when she snuggles into his side. "I met an old friend of yours" she begins.

"Oh yeah who?"

"He said his name is Slade Wilson, he wanted me to pass on his regards, to let you know he is out of the shadow and will take your shadow away from you, whatever that means, he was kind of creepy" she talks quickly using her hands as gestures.

Oliver tenses immediately, Slade, he thought he had killed the man, if it had been anyone else who told him this he wouldn't believe them, but how could Felicity possibly know who Slade Wilson was or Shado.

Oliver turns Felicity so she is now facing him, his hands are on her shoulder and Felicity can tell he has a serious look on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks.

"What? No, he didn't" Felicity says confused.

Oliver looks round the room hoping to find Diggle, Oliver spots a few of the waiters standing at the side of the manor talking, it looks suspicious and something in his gut tells him something was about to go down.

Oliver pushes Felicity on the floor his body sheltering hers as the waiters pull out guns and start shooting. Felicity screams and Oliver remains on top of her covering her head and body. Oliver looks round and sees his mother and Donna at the side on the floor covering their heads. He then spots Roy who is covering Thea with his body.

After the shooting stops Oliver looks at Felicity studying her face. "Are you ok?" and he receives his answer with a nod. Oliver stands and looks round, no one is harmed the shots were in the walls missing all human targets. This was a message.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver took hold of Felicity's arm guiding her upstairs. Felicity could see the anger and fear in his eyes after what had just taken place downstairs at their engagement party. Felicity could feel the bruises begin to form on her arm as Oliver's tight grip started to hurt. Because she could see how genuinely scared he was of what had just happened she decided not to say anything. Oliver opened the door to their room and stepped inside, he put Felicity behind him taking a gun that he kept in the side draw out. He held the gun up as he searched his room for any intruders. Finding none he released a sigh of relief and turned to face Felicity. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he looked her up and down several times double checking that she was really in fact alright.

"You ok?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Oliver, where is my mom and Roy?" she asks, he had taken her by the arm and practically forced her upstairs without a word.

"They are fine, they will be up shortly I need you to stay here" he says turning promptly on his heels to leave.

"Wait, you can't ask me to stay up here, on my own" Felicity is persistent.

"Fe-lic-ity, I need you to stay here, you're perfectly safe" he grits his teeth.

"Was this Slade, did he do that?" she questions him folding her arms across her chest.

"I will be up shortly" he deflects from her question turning yet again to leave. However Felicity being Felicity she stops him yet again.

"Oliver, stop, it was him wasn't it? That's why you looked like someone had killed your dog when I told you what he told me, tell me …"

"Felicity" he says in a stern voice. "Drop it and stay here" he uses an authoritative voice.

"Not until you tell me if this was Slade?"

Oliver closes his eyes, he believed that his former mentor was dead, how could he be alive. Oliver could feel anger and fear take over him, the man that he was so well known as in the Bratva was beginning to take over, he needed to be that man in order to protect his family. "Felicity" he says in a whisper glaring at her.

"I just want to know, somebody shot at us and …" Felicity does not get to finish her sentence when Oliver pushes her hard. Felicity falls backwards lucky that the bed had caught her fall. Felicity held herself up on her elbows looking up at him, she wasn't scared, and well she thought she shouldn't be scared, he had promised not to hurt her. No she was upset because he had hurt her when he promised not to, she was upset that he had done that to her.

Oliver clenched his fists, he hated that he did that but he saw no other way to get her to stop talking and sit still as he had asked. He looked down at her and could see the hurt and hidden tears, he could see the trust and respect that they had built just slip away. Oliver turned for the third time and left the room without a word. Closing the door behind him he closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall. He had hurt her, something he promised he would never do, this woman that had come into his life in the most unimaginable way ever had one a spot in his heart. If not all of it, Felicity had become someone who filled his heart with light, something he believed he had lost since his father introduced him to the mob when he 14. Felicity had slowly become someone who he could see being with and not just because it was for show, not because it was the only way to save her but someone he could really be with.

* * *

><p>Oliver ran down the stairs and assessed everything that had happened he saw his family and Roy and Donna standing by one side, his father had his back to them on the phone. Oliver knew immediately that he was contacting his other Bratva associates so they could find out who was behind the attack and how they had pulled it off, in the Queen Manor one of the safest places in Starling City. Oliver had to talk to his father, he had to tell him that Slade was alive; they had to get extra security and ensure they were safe.<p>

"Oliver" Donna called waving at him. He could see that she looked quite shaken and her hands were trembling. "Where is Felicity?" she asks concerned.

"She is upstairs she is fine, Thea take Donna and Roy upstairs to see Felicity" Oliver says flashing a fake smile and heading towards his father. Oliver stops and looks at his mother he cups her cheek and presses a kiss on her forehead, his mother was shaking as well. Nothing like this had ever happened, not at the Manor and he knew this had shaken the entire Queen's. For once they feared for their lives in their own home.

"Dad" Oliver says hugging his father. He pulls Robert to the side and looks round making sure nobody was listening. "It was Slade dad, I don't know how he is alive but it was him"

"How? He is dead, how do you know?" Robert questions, running his hand through his hair clearly in stress now.

"Felicity passed on a message, she ran into him during the party, described him down to a T, he told her things about Shado, things no one else can know about, it was him" Oliver states.

Robert looks at him and then away trying to wrap his head around how Slade could possibly have survived. "Did Felicity say anything else?"

"No" Oliver shakes his head.

"Listen son, I'm no fool, I have spoken to Dimitri he told me exactly how you and Felicity met" Robert begins.

Oliver freezes "Look I can explain …"

"No need alright, I know she is not a whore, she was kidnapped and you saved her, you put your own happiness to one side to save this girl, but from what I saw tonight it wasn't for show Oliver" Robert takes his son and leads him into his study. "Son, you need to protect her, if Slade saw you two today he will come for her, he will come because he is delusional and believes we took … we are responsible for Shado's death"

"Dad …" Oliver huffs, "Felicity …"

"I see the way you look at her son, and I also happen to like her, yes I know your mother would have loved for you to be with someone like Laurel but that woman is a whole lot of trouble too many issues" Robert smiles.

"Oh, dad you have no idea how much trouble Felicity is" Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Yes but she does not tell you what to do, she does not try to control you, something Laurel has done since you were kids, no Felicity is the perfect fit, she challenges you, makes you question yourself, and we will protect her" Robert pats his son on the back. Oliver takes in what his dad has said, yes Felicity has only been in his life for such a short period of time but she had slowly crept into his life and had changed things. Laurel his long term girl-friend, his on and off girl-friend had tried so hard to change him for so many years, to try and save him. His mother had liked Laurel not because of the person she is but purely because she was the right fit for the public eye. His mother never could stand Laurel and hypocrisy but she liked the idea of her portrayal in the media and how it made the Queen's look.

"Thanks dad" Oliver smiles but it barely reaches his cheeks, he hugs his father again and the two immediately get to work on upping the manor's security and trying to locate Slade.

* * *

><p>It had become extremely late, Donna and Roy had reluctantly left but Felicity had reminded Roy that he needed to be back at the hospital. Oliver walked into his room slowly, it was the early hours of the morning and he didn't want to wake Felicity. Closing the door as quietly as possible he walked to his bed, he then found it empty he looked round and saw her fast asleep and the couch like she had done the first night he brought her home. He didn't blame her; he wouldn't want to sleep next to him either. He crouched down to where she slept, her head facing the back of the couch, closing his eyes he whispered sorry and then stood up and got into bed. Any other night he would carry her to his bed but tonight he did not want to wake her, startle her or scare her.<p>

In the morning Oliver woke up to the sound of the shower he sat up in bed and tried to decide whether he should leave the room or if he should face her. Felicity finished in the bathroom, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top as she had not brought her sweater in with her. Walking back into the bedroom she spotted Oliver who stood up buckling his belt. She stared at his scared body and she turned to pick up her sweater.

Oliver noticed the bruising on her arm, not only had he pushed her but he had gripped her far too fiercely. "I'm sorry Felicity" he says now standing in front of her shirtless. "I was scared and I just needed you to be safe" Oliver shocked himself at how honest he was being and showing a side of his vulnerable self that he hid.

"I know Oliver, I'm sorry I kept pushing and …"

"Hey" he cups her face and he can feel small drips of water from her hair. "Do not apologize ok, never apologize. I am so sorry, I promised to never hurt you never lay a finger …"

"Oliver I know I can be pretty persistent and annoying" she closed her eyes "but please, I know why you did it, you did it to get me to stop but please next time ask me to stop, please" she asks him, her sparkling blue eyes pleading with him.

"I promise, I am so sorry, I can never ever stop apologizing" he uses his thumbs to stroke her cheek. Felicity sighs in pleasure and with her eyes closed Oliver leans in and captures her lips.

Felicity melts immediately and begins to kiss him back; she opens her mouth and allows him more access to her mouth. They continue kissing for a few more minutes every so often pulling back for air. Oliver was beginning to get hard, hard from just kissing her passionately, he tried to think back to a time where he just stood kissing someone for minutes on end. He comes up with nothing; he has never just kissed a girl for minutes on end. Pulling back finally he rests his forehead against hers.

"Felicity" he whispers.

"That was …wow" she says breathlessly.

Oliver laughs "If you think that was wow I can't wait to hear what you say after we …" he smirks kissing her neck slowly sucking on her collarbone.

"Oliver" she whimpers. Felicity begins to get lost in the moment. Her eyes keep closing and she enjoys the feeling of Oliver's lips on her body. Felicity shakes her head abruptly and pushes Oliver off her softly. "Sorry, I just …" she swallows trying to find the words.

"I know, we still don't know each other properly, I don't want to rush this, you are my wife and I do not want to just have a mindless fuck" he says pulling her sweater back over her shoulders to cover her up. "Once this Slade thing is taken care off I plan to take you out on dates, plenty of dates" he smiles kissing her neck again.

"Hmm" Felicity moans again, "how long is that going to take" she moans but not in pleasure. Oliver chuckles and she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

"If it takes too long we can have dates inside the manor" he says.

"Hmm I like that idea better" she chuckles.

Oliver kisses her forehead and pulls her in for an embrace. Felicity can feel the evidence of his desire in his pants and she can feel the ache in her stomach but they are both right, they don't want to rush this.

"I'm going to have a shower" Oliver says and smirks as he looks down at himself and then her, letting her know he has plans for himself when he gets inside. Felicity blushes and watches as her husband retreats into the bathroom. Taking a seat on the bed she releases a long sigh.

She smiles and touches her lips remembering his touch. Felicity's phone rings pulling her out of her thoughts. She picks it up and sees Roy's name, shaking her head getting rid of all naughty thoughts that involved Oliver before she spoke to her brother.

"Roy" she says with a smile.

"Hello Felicity" a familiar voice which did not belong to Roy says.

"Who is this?" Felicity says standing up heading towards the bathroom.

"We met yesterday, you are quite lovely"

"Slade" she whispers. Felicity is about to barge into the bathroom and tell Oliver of the call.

"Now, now Felicity, if you make Oliver aware of our conversation I will post body parts of your family to you" Slade says.

"What do you want?" she asks, letting go of the doorknob and walking back to the bed afraid for her family.

"You are going to do exactly as I say" Slade says.


End file.
